


Fake it till you make it

by RoswellNM42



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: White Collar, Neal Caffrey + Peter Burke, Infiltrating a site together and:character: "Aww, are you two a couple?"Neal: "Yes"Peter: (pauses, then takes Neal's hand) "Yes"





	Fake it till you make it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).

They’re at a high end gallery viewing, the kind that requires names on a guest list and free champagne for the guests. Some of the people in attendance probably not knowing the difference from a van gogh and Monet, if put one beside the other displayed in this very same gallery, Neal is sure some of the guests wouldn’t know any difference. He watches surveying some of the guests and as usual, he can pin point the exact people that where there for the sake of socialite. Art was the popular subject to discuss at wealthy luxurious dinner parties, and any sort of proclaimed socialite would be in attendance today, but Neal isn't watching for those people, instead him and Peter are on the look out for anyone who probably didn’t belong, someone who was there to rub a painting or another sort of prized artefact.

Neal does the rounds before settling back to where Peter was staring at a particular portrait painting. His bet had been on one of the waiting staff, but no one that Neal had seen, jumped out at him as a thief of expensive taste.

“Anything, yet?”

Peter is eager to get the culprit or culprits in question, as their anonymous tip had given them intel of a place and time, but not much to who would be doing the stealing. He sighs as Neal takes a glass of champagne from one of the waiters walking past with a champagne tray. Neal hadn’t found anything yet.

Stood beside one another, shoulders nearly touching one another, as they both take in the painting hanging in front of them, it’s not hard to see why they get confused for lovers. High society wealthy men still had much discretion in the way they would compose themselves in public, Neal blamed it on the homophobic older white privileged male, rich men who were surely but slowly dying out, as to why more affection wasn’t seen by gay rich men. Daddy issues with their fathers surely being homophobic was the reason.

“You know my son and his partner just got married.”

An old lady with no doubt real diamond Pearl’s, red lipstick and shoulder length brown curled hair, says looking to the two of them, certainly richer than anything Neal and Peter had put away in terms of money, even if Neal did have a stash of forged painting money hidden somewhere safe for a rainy day, it still wasn’t anything on what this woman probably had.

“You are partners aren't you?”

Before either of them can answer, there is another woman beside the older lady, this one much younger, perhaps the woman’s daughter Peter thinks but Neal has other ideas, that maybe this is the mark they've been waiting for to show up tonight.

"Aww, are you two a couple?"

She says with a British accent in contrast to the southern twang of the older woman and yep, their definitely not mother and daughter.

“Yes.”

Neal says immediately dropping his left hand to reach for Peter’s hand that is firmly beside Pete’s side. There is a pause from Peter who quickly puts two and two together as he realises that the woman who has now approached them might well possibly be who their there for.

He grabs hold of Neal’s hand, intertwining there hands together as he brings them up to show the women in front of him.

"Yes, we are.”

He says giving them both a smile and trying not to think about how this scenario of Neal being his lover could possibly make him look like he is some sort of sugar daddy.


End file.
